


NOI DUE

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Friends to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis è il migliore amico di Harry, da sempre.<br/>Harry ha appena chiuso una storia con il proprio ragazzo dopo l'ennesimo tradimento. i due decidono di partire insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOI DUE

**Author's Note:**

> riposto vecchio lavoro  
> spero vi piaccia  
> come sempre enjoy it :)))  
> E.

<<Harry?>> chiese Louis salutando gli altri.

<<sta arrivando, credo, mi ha mandato un messaggio due ore fa per dirmi che lui e Tom sarebbero arrivati tardi, da lì in poi silenzio>> rispose Liam

<<va beh, aspettiamo e vediamo>> disse Louis

<<io però non posso fare troppo tardi, ho un sacco di roba arretrata>> fece Zayn

<<è la nostra serata, ragazzi, ne abbiamo una a settimana, cercate di sbrigare le vostre cose in altri momenti!>> disse Niall

<<è il mondo degli adulti>> sottolineò Zayn.

<<sì, certo, continua con le scuse. Ormai ci bidoni due volte al mese tu!>> disse Niall sorridendo.

<<ma dove cazzo è?>> fece Louis <<è in ritardo anche per il suo solito ritardo, io esco a chiamare>> disse alzandosi.

Uscito dal pub prese il telefono. Iniziò a squillare, era Harry, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

<<hey! Ricciolo dove sei?>>

<<scusate ragazzi ma non vengo, dillo tu agli altri>> fece con una voce strana

<<non esiste al mondo>> disse Louis d'istinto.

<<Lou>> fece Harry.

<<arrivo>> disse Louis.

salì in taxi e contemporaneamente mandò un messaggio vocale agli altri per avvisarli dell'inconveniente. Capirono senza fare storie.

 

Louis arrivò all'appartamento di Harry.

Gli aprì con la faccia stanca, sembrava avesse appena finito di piangere.

<<non mi dire>>

<<non ti dico>> fece Harry.

<<hai già mangiato qualcosa?>> chiese Louis.

Harry si mise a piangere. Louis lo abbracciò e andarono insieme a mettersi sul divano.

Harry iniziò a parlare a pezzi, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

<<cioè... sapevo che non stava andando bene, ma almeno prendersi la briga di lasciarmi e non tradirmi prima con tutto il mondo, adesso avrà trovato questo tizio che è tutto una novità e io sono la solita vecchia storia, perché divento sempre la solita vecchia storia?>>

<<non dire cazzate, quello è uno stronzo e basta e nessuno penserebbe mai a te in quel modo>>

<<beh, sei l'unico a pensarlo e poi proprio ora che stavamo per partire insieme e risolvere questa cosa e … invece mi liquida così, con la cena nel forno e con la fretta di andare da questo tizio, non si fa!!! non si fa così!!!>>

<<hai detto che la cena è nel forno?>> chiese Louis.

<<sì serviti pure>> fece Harry indicando verso la cucina.

Louis si alzò lasciando Harry sul divano.

<<adoro quando fai l'arrosto>> commentò aprendo il forno.

<<tu adori qualsiasi cosa io cucini, sarà anche perché non sai cucinare>> disse Harry facendo il primo sorriso.

<<mi hai detto che lo volevi lasciare dopo la vacanza, ha solo anticipato i tempi>> commentò Louis cercando di ricordare ad Harry che solo due settimane prima gli aveva detto “lo lascio, dopo la vacanza, lo lascio”

<<è già pagata!! e poi avevo ancora questa speranza che... non lo so>> disse Harry fregandosi gli occhi e buttando indietro i capelli.

<<magari pensavi che non fosse un totale stronzo, infondo a quanto stava? al terzo tradimento?>> disse Louis. <<perché fai così? H, perché inizi storie con chiunque e non aspetti che questi si dimostrino alla tua altezza? Sarebbe bastato chiedere a uno di noi e ti avremmo detto subito che questo era l'ennesimo stronzo>> disse Louis sistemando l'arrosto nel piatto.

<<l'ennesimo?>> chiese Harry.

<<vediamo c'è stato Richard che era inguardabile, ma a te sembrava così diverso, certo era diverso da qualsiasi cosa che fosse vagamente scopabile. Poi c'è stato Paul, il poeta, che era uno stronzo e aveva il vizio di parlarti sopra e non farti esprimere nessuna opinione a meno che non fosse uguale alla sua, poi... vediamo prima di Tom chi era quel tizio? Ah! Il modello, Ju-Ju qualcosa, bellissimo, peccato che si stupisse anche dell'acqua che bolle e avesse il quoziente di un lombrico essiccato al sole>> disse Louis. <<una birra?>>

<<ho davvero dei gusti di merda vero?>> e Harry afferrò la birra al volo.

<<oh sì! I peggiori gusti del mondo>> fece Louis avvicinandosi di nuovo ad Harry. Mise il piatto sul tavolino e gli arruffò i capelli.

<<ma la vacanza era già pagata!!!>> disse Harry raccogliendosi i capelli nell'elastico. 

<<hey! Se per te è un problema ci vengo io, voglio scappare da questo mondo orrendo!>>

<<e tu invece? Col ragazzo dell'altra notte>>

<<oh tutto bene, come sempre, rimarrà il ragazzo dell'altra notte fino al prossimo ragazzo della prossima notte>>

<<vorrei essere come te>> commentò Harry.

<<una troia?>> fece Louis sorridendo.

<<capace di allontanare le persone>>

<<cazzo! Sarebbe un complimento?>> chiese Louis fingendosi offeso.

<<no, scusa, intendo che sai cosa vuoi, da subito e cosa non vuoi, quello lo sai ancora meglio>> fece Harry. <<e non ti fai problemi a mantenere la distanza, a non superare i limiti. Io mi lego a gente per anni e solo perché ricevo il messaggio del buongiorno>>

i due si misero a ridere.

 

<<vorrei che trovassi davvero la persona che ti merita>> fece Louis.

<<vorrei che venissi in vacanza con me>> fece Harry. <<se non ci vieni tu rischio di fidanzarmi con l'istruttore di surf solo perché mi insegna a fare surf, oppure di quello che mi mette gli asciugamani puliti in camera solo perché mi piace il profumo dell'ammorbidente, oppure quel->>

<<lo so, per questo sto seriamente pensando di venirci>> fece Louis

Harry gli saltò al collo, <<ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego>> disse Harry buttandosi sopra Louis e schiacciandolo col suo corpo da gigante. <<ho detto che ci sto pensando, non ammazzarmi prima che abbia deciso!!!>> fece Louis.

\--

GIORNO UNO

 

fu così che partirono.

<<come hai detto che si chiama questo posto?>>

<<Montaretto>>

<<e per quale motivo una persona dovrebbe andare a Montaretto?>>

<<è un viaggio che mi hanno in parte offerto, c'è una fiera culinaria della quale dovrò scrivere alla fine di questa settimana e così ho pensato di unire l'utile, per le mie ricerche, al dilettevole>>

<<basta che ci sia il mare>>

<<c'è, sta solo giù>>

<<giù in che senso?>>

<<Montaretto sta a 300 m. sul mare, basta scendere>>

<<scendere come?>>

<<c'è una navetta ogni dieci minuti oppure c'è un percorso che si può fare, si chiama mulattiera, veniva usata dai “muli” carichi di merci.>>

<<mi sono fermato a Navetta>>

<<andiamo! Vedrai che sarà divertente e rilassante>>

<<ok. Basta non far nulla e vedere il mare>>

<<farò io ogni cosa e vedremo il mare quanto basta>>

<<quanto basta>> mormorò Louis. Poi mise la testa sulla spalla di Harry e si addormentò.

Dopo il tratto in aereo, fecero un tratto in treno e poi uno in autobus, e alla fine una bella scarpinata a piedi.

<<sicuro che questo posto sia abitato?>>

<<quello è un albergo e...>> si voltò verso destra <<questa è la casa>>

poi si avvicinò e suonò il campanello.

<<sono qua, ragazzi>> disse un tizio sui quarant’anni che si avvicinava con due cani al seguito.

<<Davide?>> chiese Harry.

<<Sì, tu sei Harry? Con cui ho parlato al telefono?>>

Harry annuì e sorrise.

<<loro sono Sansone e Romeo>> disse indicando i due cani.

Louis come al solito venne assalito dalle due bestiole che gli fecero mille feste.

<<è un classico>> commentò Harry. <<nessuno resiste a Louis Tomlinson>>

Davide aprì il portone e li condusse su per una breve scala, fino ad una porta. <<questo sarà il vostro appartamento per i prossimi dieci giorni, spero vi piaccia>>

entrarono e li colpì immediatamente la luce azzurra che proveniva dalla finestra.

Davide fece gli onori di casa, mostrandogli la zona giorno che poi era la stanza in cui erano entrati. Il piccolo bagno che stava nel sottoscala e la zona notte, su per una scala a chiocciola di legno. Una bella stanza quadrata con un letto matrimoniale un armadio, una cassettiera, una scrivania e la televisione. <<anche quella di sotto funziona>> disse indicando la tv <<e qui c'è un altro bagno. Più spazioso>> azzurro come il mare.

<<è davvero carino questo posto, Lou?>>

Louis si era buttato sul letto. <<bellissimo>> fece Louis.

Davide diede due indicazioni ad Harry, il bar, il percorso per la mulattiera fino al mare, il negozio, il tabaccaio, che poi stavano nello stesso posto e dove si fermava la navetta per il mare.

<<magari uno di questi giorni vi mostro il percorso fino alle buche>>

<<le buche?>>

<<sì, sulla parete di questa montagna, ci sono delle cascatelle e delle buche d'acqua, bellissime, molto suggestive. Ci porto te e il tuo...ragazzo?>>

<<oh, no, amico, dovevo venire con il mio ragazzo, ma … ci siamo lasciati>>

<<oh mi spiace. Beh, magari trovi qualcuno, un amore estivo>>

<<magari>> un bel sorriso. <<ok, allora io vado a sistemarmi e … ci vediamo>>

<<ci conto>> disse Davide.

Harry chiuse la porta e si voltò per trovarsi davanti a Louis che lo guardava con le mani sui fianchi

<<sei assurdo>>

<<cosa?>>

<<stavi flirtando con quel tizio!!!>>

<<Davide? No!!!>>

<<non ti vergogni??? avrà quarant’anni!!!>>

<<ok, ma non stavo flirtando, ero gentile>>

<<andiamo, non avrà creduto alla sua fortuna. Arriva un bel ragazzo inglese che sembra l'incrocio tra un giovane Jagger e un fotomodello e ci prova pure!!!>>

<<non ci stavo provando>>

<<sei impossibile, _magari, ci vediamo, ci conto >>_ disse Louis facendo una pessima imitazione di Harry. <<cazzo! Per fortuna ci sono venuto io con te>>

<<trovi che io somigli ad un giovane Mick Jagger?>> chiese Harry

<<può darsi, senti ma il letto?>> fece Louis

<<che problema ha?>>

<<è _un_ letto >> specificò Louis.

<<lo vedo, quindi?>>

<<è uno, di numero>>

<<è per due>> disse Harry

<<so come funziona un letto matrimoniale, ovvio che sia per due>>

<<non vuoi dormire con me? È questo il problema?>> chiese Harry.

Louis sembrò non saper cosa rispondere.

<<Mio Dio!!! temi che ci possa provare con te???>> fece Harry

<<no!!! che dici!!!>> disse Louis quasi giustificandosi.

Harry si mise a ridere.

<<hey, non mi fa piacere questa cosa sai?>> disse Louis

<<cosa?>>

<<ridermi in faccia come se avessi pensato la più grossa stupidaggine del pianeta, cosa che non ho nemmeno pensato>> gli spiegò.

<<è che trovo assurdo che per te sia un problema dormire con me>> fece Harry.

<<non è un problema, ma non mi va che mi ridi in faccia come se provarci con me fosse assurdo, ho anche io il mio riscontro, Mick>>

<<non intendevo quello, se io sono Mick tu sei... tu sei...>>

Louis incrociò le braccia sul petto.

<<sai una cosa? >> disse Harry <<Tu sei tu e basta. Sei unico e sei bellissimo, insomma ti sei visto? E poi dimmi: hai mai sentito un “No, grazie”>>

Louis sembrò valutare la cosa. <<in effetti, mi va piuttosto bene di solito>>

<<e ti credo! Con quel viso e con quel corpo!!!>> fece Harry.

<<smettila scemo>> fece Louis sorridendo.

<<ti ho fatto arrossire?>>

<<no, che dici>> ma Louis si voltò e con la scusa di sistemare le proprie cose salì sulla scala a chiocciola.

Harry lo guardò da sotto, non senza notare il suo “posteriore”, cosa che ammirava da sempre, ad essere del tutto sincero. <<non ci proverò con te>> disse Harry, purtroppo, pensò.

<<smettila>> arrivò la voce di Louis dal piano di spora.

 

\--

<<credo che in questo posto il mio telefono non prenda nulla>> fece Louis aggirandosi nel salottino

che era anche la cucina.

<<prova sul terrazzo>>

Louis guardò Harry che scaldava l'acqua per un piatto di pasta.

Mise il piede sul terrazzo. Aprì il tavolino e le sedie.

Si affacciò. <<è da paura>> disse guardando l'orizzonte che si divideva tra il blu del mare e l'azzurro del cielo.

Si voltò e vide Harry fermo sulla porta a guardarlo.

<<che succede?>>

<<nulla, pensavo>>

<<a cosa?>>

<<sai? Credo sia la prima volta che tu ed io conviviamo. Anche se solo per una vacanza>>

<<abbiamo già convissuto>> fece Louis. <<in Grecia e in campeggio>>

<<da soli intendo, in Grecia stavo con Richard e in campeggio c'era Tom e … come si chiamava il tuo tizio del momento?>>

<<non so, Paul? Pat? Non so>>

Harry scosse la testa. <<quindi è la prima volta>> concluse Harry.

<<credo di sì, se le altre non valgono>> fece Louis. <<ti sconvolge così tanto?>>

<<no, ma … ti ricordi che dopo il liceo volevano andare a vivere insieme?>>

Louis sorrise. <<già... pensa che casino sarebbe stato!>>

<<perché?>>

<<i tuoi fidanzati e i miei “ragazzi”, troppa gente>>

<<te l'ho mai detto che Tom era geloso di te?>> disse Harry

<<ti ho mai detto che Tom non faceva altro che guardarmi il culo?>> fece Louis sorridendo.

<<si me lo hai detto almeno mille volte>> Harry alzò le spalle <<ma potevo biasimarlo? Anche io ti guardo il culo continuamente>> fece Harry abbassando un attimo lo sguardo.

Louis si mise a ridere. Poi disse <<se stessi insieme a te non avrei tempo di guardare il culo di nessuno>>

Harry fece affacciare le fossette. <<davvero? E che faresti?>> chiese Harry malizioso

Louis si morse l'interno della guancia <<bolle l'acqua, credo>>

Harry si voltò di scatto e andò a buttare la pasta.

Louis sorrise e lo guardò trafficare. <<ti serve aiuto? Rispondi “NO”, altrimenti mi costringi ad inventarmi una scusa>>

<<NO, grazie, tutto sotto controllo>> disse Harry.

-

 

<<ok, tre surfate ancora e poi facciamo quello che vuoi>> disse Louis piovendo acqua e sale accanto alla salvietta di Harry.

<<sto bene qua, non preoccuparti, solo dobbiamo salire ad un orario decente, per fare un po' di spesa>> fece Harry guardandolo da dietro le lenti scure.

<<ok, tre surfate, poi torno>> disse Louis con il fiatone.

Harry lo guardò ripartire con la tavola sotto braccio.

Aveva il terrore che non si potesse fare surf e che Louis impazzisse per tutta la settimana.

Ora aveva l'anima più leggera e vedere Louis così felice gli piaceva da matti.

<<hey!>> sentì dire alle sue spalle.

<< Davide! Non pensavo di trovarti giù>> disse Harry

<<non sto sempre su coi cani e i pensionati, a volte assaggio un po' di vita>> disse Davide. <<mi sembra di capire che il tuo amico apprezzi questo mare, è molto ventoso ed il mare è mosso spesso, non avrà problemi con la tavola.>>

<<in effetti è felice come lo vedo raramente. Non che sia mai triste, Louis è...>> Harry alzò le spalle non trovando l'aggettivo adatto, o meglio ne aveva un paio, ma sarebbero forse suonati strani. Eccezionale, bellissimo, straordinario.

<<e tu invece? Starai a guardare il tuo amico tutto il tempo>> disse Davide

<<io sono qua per la fiera e un po' di pace>>

<<esperto di cucina?>>

<<abbastanza, ma mai abbastanza>> disse Harry

<<potrei portati in qualche posto molto interessante allora>> fece Davide.

in quella arrivò Louis. <<Davide? Giusto?>>

<<sì, e tu sei Louis, l'amico di Harry>>

<<già, questa mattina ero distrutto non ci siamo presentati come si deve>> disse Louis. Allungò la mano e Davide la strinse. <<scusa è bagnata>> fece Louis, ma Davide sorrise.

<<Louis hai finito?>> gli chiese Harry.

<<sì, direi che possiamo andare>>

Davide fece qualche passo indietro per permettere a Louis di prendere le proprie cose.

<<allora ci si vede, su o in giro>> disse

<<certo>> fece Harry e poi guardò Louis che alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<ti ho visto flirtare da là in mezzo>> gli disse una volta che Davide se ne fu andato.

<<non stavo flirtando!>>

<<certo, alza il culo>> disse e sfilò l'asciugamano da sotto al sedere di Harry.

-

<< _un posto interessante_ , certo, il suo ano, probabilmente>> disse Louis prendendo buste di pasta per poi lanciarle nel carrello, che veniva puntualmente svuotato da Harry per poi essere riempito di altre cose.

<<Louis! Non esagerare!>>

<<non esagero, possibile che l'unico omosessuale di questo posto dimenticato da tutti sia quello che ci prova con te???>> poi Louis guardò Harry sorridere. <<che c'è?>>

<<sembri geloso>>

<<ma sei scemo? Non lo vorrei quel tizio attaccato al mio culo, neanche fossi a stecchetto da una settimana>>

<<una settimana? Così poco? E poi parlavo di me, non di lui. >>

<<ognuno ha i suoi tempi, se non faccio sesso tutti i giorni, in un modo o nell'altro, impazzisco>>

<<in un modo o nell'altro?>>

Louis fece allora il gesto universale della masturbazione.

<<oh... OH! Louis! Vivremo insieme in questi giorni!>>

<<e quindi? Non faccio la doccia con te>>

<<Louis, ora so quando e dove ti masturberai!!! che cavolo!!! ci penserò ogni volta che entri in doccia>>

<<Hai paura di eccitarti?>>

Harry lo guardò sconvolto <<shhhh, ci sono delle signore in questo posto>>

Louis allora fece un passo indietro alzando le mani in segno di resa e disse rivolgendosi ad Harry.

<<mi scusi Madame, non lo faccio più>> con un bell'occhiolino finale.

Harry mise un pacco di pasta nel carrello e guardò di nuovo Louis <<non lo fai più... cosa?>>

<<no, le seghe me le farò ancora, ma eviterò di dirtelo!>> Louis vide di nuovo l'espressione scioccata di Harry e si giustificò dicendo << **devo** masturbarmi, vuoi vedermi impazzire? >>

Harry scosse la testa ma fece un bel sorriso dei suoi.

 

Dopo la spesa tornarono all'appartamento.

Quando Louis prese le sue cose e andò a far la doccia Harry si mise seduto sul letto, con le orecchie tese.

La musica del telefonino di Louis copriva quasi ogni cosa.

Harry si alzò e andò a mettersi in piedi dietro la porta, schiacciò l'orecchio contro il legno chiaro.

Acqua e musica.

Schiacciò più forte.

Niente.

Il rumore del getto e ancora musica.

Tornò a mettersi sul letto.  Doveva essere pazzo.

Prese il proprio telefono e si mise a giocare un po'.

Louis uscì dalla doccia con la salvietta attorno alla vita.

Harry alzò appena lo sguardo.

<<che fai?>> disse Louis buttandosi sul letto. <<la doccia è fantastica>>

<<la doccia? Oppure...?>> disse Harry ridendo.

Louis lo guardò confuso e poi capì.

Si mise a ridere e si alzò per andare a prendere i boxer dal cassetto. Harry lo osservò aspettando una specie di risposta, ma ottenne solo di intravedere una parte del suo culo mentre si vestiva.

Quando Louis si voltò Harry restò un attimo a bocca aperta

la sagoma di Louis era disegnata davanti ai suoi occhi in controluce, dietro solo l’azzurro del cielo. 

Era una specie di apparizione, sembrava contornato da un'aura angelica. Ed era così bello.

La pelle ambrata e i capelli bagnati all'indietro e quegli occhi, riusciva a vederli nonostante fosse in ombra.

<<Harry?>>

<<sì? Scusa, mi sono perso un attimo>>

Louis si voltò verso il panorama. <<è da togliere il fiato vero?>>

Harry sospirò. <<sì, a volte è difficile da credere>> se poi stesse commentando il panorama o Louis quella era una cosa che non era necessario sapere.

Louis lo guardò ancora. <<questa sera cosa mi cucini?>>

<<oh.. ho preso un tipo di pasta piuttosto famosa in questo posto e un sugo fatto in casa dalla signora del negozio.>>

<<quindi?>>

<<trofie al sugo di noci>>

<<sugo di che?>>

<<di noci>>

<<le noci non hanno il sugo?>> chiese Louis

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<sei senza speranza.>>

 

dopo cena presero il caffè sul terrazzino.

Harry passò a Louis anche la sua felpa dell'adidas <<sta rifrescando>>

Louis gli sorrise. Poi si voltò ancora verso il mare. <<il paesaggio vale tutta la vacanza>>

fu il turno di Harry di sorridere. <<mi fa piacere che almeno questa cosa ti piaccia>>

<<tutto mi piace.>> disse Louis <<beh meno quel Davide>>

<<mi ha mandato un messaggio, prima>>

<<bene, siamo ai messaggi>>

<<voleva portarmi a fare un giro in zona, vedere qualche locale>>

<<puoi andarci>> disse Louis annoiato.

<<non mi va, sono stanco, abbiamo ancora il viaggio da smaltire, gli ho detto che dopo la cena in casa saremmo andati a nanna molto presto. E voglio evitare di mettermi in situazioni spiacevoli>>

<<l'ha presa male?>> chiese Louis

<<no, mi ha chiesto se ci possiamo vedere domani a colazione e che tu gli sembri il tipo che dorme fino a tardi>>

<<coglione... e tu che hai risposto?>>

<<ho accettato>> disse Harry

Louis spalancò occhi e bocca. <<non voglio dormire dove tu e Davide scoperete>>

<<nessuno dormirà nel nostro letto>>

<<Cazzo Harry, credevo che questa vacanza fosse anche per smetterla con il tuo atteggiamento da “romanzo rosa” e poi quel tizio avrà cento anni!!!>>

<<non intendo uscirci, non intendo scoparci, ma mi è venuto in mente cosa potrei dirgli per farlo smettere>> fece Harry

<<basta che poi quello non cominci con me>> fece Louis

<<credo abbia capito di non piacerti molto>>

<<visto? Invece con te ci prova dal primo momento. È la dimostrazione del fatto che non riesci a non flirtare con i maschi, anzi, credo tu flirti anche con le femmine>>

<<hey! Non è vero, io non flirto con tutti>>

<<ahahahhaha, certo!>>

<<con te non ho mai flirtato>>

<<Harry, per favore. Con me flirti quasi costantemente, da sempre. Ma io so che è il tuo modo di fare e non mi ci monto la testa>> poi Louis appoggiò la tazzina sul tavolo. <<tornando al problema principale. Il nostro letto. _Nostro,_ quindi non mi sbatterai su una brandina facendola sbucare fuori dall'armadio all'ultimo momento? >>

<<no, stai tranquillo. Se dovessi decidere di sbatterti il letto andrebbe benissimo>>

i due si guardarono e si misero a ridere di nuovo.

<<sei pessimo>> disse Louis tirandogli il cucchiaino.

<<dai questa te la sei proprio voluta>> fece Harry afferrandolo prima che cadesse.

 

Dopo aver sistemato un po' di roba decisero di andare a dormire, era la prima sera, la prima notte e il viaggio e lo spostamento iniziavano davvero a farsi sentire.

<<vedrai i muscoli delle mie cosce domani>> disse Louis frizionandosi una crema.

<<in che senso?>>

<<non quello che speri, dico che aver surfato così tanto dopo un sacco di tempo mi farà sentire un bel po' di dolori domani mattina, ma non importa, perché ripartirò subito>>

<<sveglia? A che ora?>>

<<per me alle sei, voglio la spiaggia libera e le onde tutte mie>>

<<ok, io magari mi alzo più tardi.>>

<<e poi ti farai bello per la tua colazione con Davide>>

<<più o meno, ricordati che ho un piano>>

Louis mise i palmi delle proprie mani uno contro l'altro e guardando verso il soffitto pregò. <<ti prego evitami la visione di Davide ed Harry che lo fanno a novanta gradi sul tavolo della cucina, ti prego, salvami da tanto orrore>>

Harry gli diede un piccolo pugno sulla spalla. <<fidati di me>>

Louis sorrise e spense la luce.

<<notte ricciolo>>

<<notte bel culo>>

altra risata.

–

GIORNO DUE.

La notte rinfrescò parecchio. Harry si svegliò con il vetro della finestra che sbatteva e un Louis accoccolato contro la sua schiena, un ghiacciolo, tremante.

Andò a chiudere la finestra e poi prese nell'armadio una bella coperta di lana pesante.

La stese sul letto sopra le lenzuola e avvolse per bene il proprio corpo e quello di Louis.

Lo cinse con le braccia, stretto e gli passò la mano sulla schiena. Per scaldarlo più velocemente.

Il tremore cessò e Louis socchiuse le labbra. Fece un piccolo involontario gemito.

Poi un <<Grazie ric->> e poi si riaddormentò.

Harry sorrise si mise a respirare tra i suoi capelli. <<notte Boo>>

\--

quando aprì gli occhi il mattino seguente Louis non c'era.

Sul tavolo in cucina un biglietto con una piccola x sotto la firma e la scritta _a dopo_ , quasi illeggibile.

Harry un po' controvoglia lasciò il letto e si preparò per incontrare Davide.

\--

Verso le undici e trenta Louis, entrò nell'appartamento, tenendosi la mano sugli occhi.

<<posso entrare? C'è qualcosa che non dovrei vedere?>>

<<entra stupido>> disse Harry.

Louis tolse la mano. Harry era solo, per fortuna, sembrava anche abbastanza tranquillo.

<<quindi?>> chiese

<<niente, la colazione è andata bene, abbiamo parlato e credo abbia capito che non ho intenzione di avere una storia con lui, ti va un po' di pesce e insalata?>>

<<ok.>> Louis andò di corsa a lavarsi le mani e poi si mise seduto.

<<quindi ci sei riuscito.>>

<<non è stato difficile, ti ho detto che avevo un piano. Ha funzionato>>

<<gli hai detto che non sei gay?>>

Harry fece una faccia buffa <<ci avrebbe mai creduto?>>

<<no, non dopo tutto il tempo passato a flirtare con lui>>

<<non stavo flirtando, la gente a volte confonde i miei modi gentili con interesse>>

<<sì, in effetti quando la signora del negozio mi ringrazia e mi saluta penso sempre lo faccia perché vuole mettersi in ginocchio e prendermelo in bocca>>

<<non sono così, insomma in questo modo sembra che io>>

<<abbia il corpo e la voce e la faccia e i modi di uno che ama il sesso, che lo sa fare davvero bene? Che magari avrebbe anche voglia di farlo?>> fece Louis.

Harry arrossì.

<<non ti imbarazzare! Andiamo. È un complimento>> disse Louis.

<<lo so, ma non sono abituato a...>>

<<dovresti venire per locali con me più spesso, usciresti piuttosto soddisfatto. La gente non sta indietro con i complimenti quando vuole ottenere qualcosa>>

<<quello lo posso anche immaginare>>

<<ma tranquillo, i miei sono assolutamente genuini e disinteressati>> precisò Louis.

Harry guardò nel proprio piatto. Uff. quella cosa non lo fece proprio impazzire di gioia, non che volesse vedere un Louis interessato, ma … un momento?!

<<Harry? Tutto bene?>>

<<sì, certo. Ma così per parlare, solo per chiacchierare, se tu vedessi un tipo come me in un locale>>

<<gli direi di stare attento che è pieno di lupi>>

<<no, lo so, il tuo istinto protettivo nei miei confronti è piuttosto palese da sempre, ma io intendo se un tipo come, in un locale, si avvicinasse a te, per provarci, tu che faresti?>>

<<gli direi di stare attento, perché anche io sono un lupo>>

<<ma detto questo, se io volessi correre il rischio tu che faresti?>>

<<quello che faccio di solito probabilmente...>>

<<e cioè?>>

<<seguirei l'istinto, quindi probabilmente ti farei finirei in ginocchio davanti a me nel cesso del locale>> Louis poi si accorse dell'espressione di Harry. <<chi non lo farebbe?>> disse.

Harry si alzò a prendere la bottiglia d'acqua che si era scordato di mettere sulla tavola.

<<ma tu non sei tipo da locale giusto?>> continuò Louis. <<Tu sei quello che deve innamorarsi del messaggino e del sorriso e delle attenzioni, non sei un lupo, tu. Per nulla.>> poi Louis si passò il tovagliolo sulla bocca. <<ti sei mai fatto una scopata solo per scopare, senza pensare al “dopo” o al “noi”?>>

Harry ci pensò un po' senza trovare la risposta che avrebbe voluto dare. <<no, non credo>>

<<ecco. Ognuno segue la propria natura>> commentò Louis.

<<altrimenti avrei scopato con te>> disse Harry senza pensarci e Louis si strozzò con la saliva.

<<c-come?>>

<<sì, beh. Se fossi stato il tipo da sesso per sesso, senza storie e senza romanticismo avrei scelto di fare sesso con te.>>

<<oh>>

<<non mi fraintendere non ti sto dando della->>

<<troia, lo dico io, tranquillo>> sorrise Louis.

<<insomma dico che se deve essere sesso almeno che sia di quello buono, capisci? Con il “tipo” perfetto per scopare>>

<<nessuno mi ha mai dato della puttana così bene, giuro, sono quasi emozionato>> fece Louis

<<sei uno spirito libero. Moriresti legato a qualcuno>>

<<forse. L'unico legame che ho da sempre sei tu. Non so come ci potrei stare in una storia>>

<<dovresti provare>>

<<quando me la sentirò>> fece Louis alzando le spalle. <<nel frattempo io faccio il lupo e tu il cuoricino solitario>> poi fece un bel sorriso <<anche se sappiamo che non durerai mai senza “qualcuno”>>

<<ah ah ah. Invece questa volta ho deciso di ascoltare i consigli del mio amico lupo. Voglio stare sereno, spensierato e aspettare un vero coinvolgimento, senza farmi conquistare da cose idiote e stucchevoli. Nel frattempo se dovesse capitare vorrei provare la cosa del sesso, sano. Divertente, buono>>

<<brindiamo!>> fece Louis alzando il bicchiere d'acqua.

<<salut>> disse Harry picchiando il coltello sul bordo del bicchiere. E i due si fecero un'altra bella risata.

–

 

Il pomeriggio avevano appuntamento con Davide per vedere le famose “buche” o cascatelle o quello che era.

Davide arrivò coi suoi due cani al seguito.

<<la cosa belle è che sono quasi sempre deserte e se anche arrivasse qualcuno, ci sono altre mille piccole grotte e laghetti e buche dove uno può mettersi per stare in pace>>

disse e guardò Harry facendogli una specie di occhiolino. Louis lo notò, ma non disse nulla.

Dopo venticinque minuti di camminata in salita svoltarono e sinistra e salirono su una specie di scala naturale formata dalle rocce sul fianco della montagna.

Si sentì il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva.

<<sentite?>> disse Davide. <<questa è la prima, sono due divise da un grosso macigno, dal quale potete tuffarvi e in fondo c'è la cascata>>

e sia Harry che Louis si fermarono con la bocca spalancata. Il posto era davvero un paradiso in terra.

<<e poi è semplice. Basta seguire questo sentiero e ogni volta troverete un nuovo angolo da scoprire, può essere un’esperienza molto interessante e romantica>> si voltò verso Louis <<volendola rendere tale>> disse.  Louis alzò le spalle e Harry sembrò sbirciare furtivamente la sua reazione.

<<ora io scendo. Harry hai il mio numero, doveste perdervi o non ritrovare la strada potete farmi uno squillo, ma credo ve la caverete bene senza di me>> altro sguardo <<quindi, vi auguro una bellissima giornata insieme ragazzi, divertitevi>> altro sguardo tra Davide e Harry.

Harry si incantò per un momento a guardare la cascata e Louis restò accanto a Davide. <<grazie di tutto>>

<<nulla di che>> disse Davide <<è piacere mio. E tu sei un ragazzo molto fortunato lo sai?>>

<<ok>> fece Louis.

 

Quando Davide se ne andò Louis raggiunse Harry vicino alla cascata.

<<chissà se è tipo quelle dei film, che passi attraverso e >> fece Harry

<<Harry...>> lo chiamò Louis.

<<sì?>>

<<non ti è sembrato strano? Davide?>>

<<no, non molto, perché?>>

<<no, nulla, ma>> poi si fermò un attimo <<nulla>>

<<tu mi sembri strano ora>> fece Harry.

I due esplorarono un po' le varie buche e poi decisero di fermarsi alla terza. Era quella che con la zona al sole più estesa. Sistemarono le stuoie e gli asciugamani.

Harry mise la roba da bere incastrata tra le rocce in modo che restasse fresca a lungo e poi si sedette sul bordo di una roccia, con i piedi a mollo.

Louis restò un po' disteso al sole.

<<sai, la temperatura può essere ingannevole, metti un po' di crema o ti scotterai>>

<<ma non picchia così forte>> fece Louis.

<<te l'ho detto. La temperatura è ingannevole>>

<<non ho voglia di muovermi>> fece Louis che stava quasi sonnecchiando, anzi, senza quasi. Del resto era in piedi dalle sei del mattino.

Harry andò a frugare nel proprio zaino, prese la crema e si inginocchiò accanto al corpo di Louis.

<<grazie tesoro>> disse Louis capendo.

Harry mise una bella quantità di crema sulle proprie mani e poi le appoggiò sulle spalle di Louis che si stavano arrossando. Scese e risalì sulla sua schiena. Disegnando delle curve.

Arrivò fino all'elastico dei calzoncini da bagno. Louis mormorò qualcosa.

<<come?>>

<<è bello>> disse Louis.

Harry mise altra crema sulle mani e iniziò a spalmarla sulle gambe di Louis.

<<oh sì>> fece Louis. <<ti ho detto che le mie cosce avrebbero sofferto>> disse piano.

<<vuoi che>> fece Harry

<<che?>>

<<che salga un po'? che te le massaggi un po' ?>>

<<ma fallo piano>> disse Louis.

E Harry lo fece.  Piano, con il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti.

Louis sotto il suo tocco mormorava nonsensi e a volte gemeva per il sollievo.

E Harry mordeva il proprio labbro più forte.

Fu dopo una ventina di minuti che si rese conto di quanto quella cosa lo stesse eccitando. <<v-vuoi anche davanti? Vuoi girarti?>>

<<mmmsì>> fece Louis con gli occhi chiusi. Si voltò e si mise comodo.

Altra dose di crema sulle mani. E poi dal ginocchio a salire.

Verso la coscia, sopra, internamente e di lato. E ancora più su, verso l'inguine.

Altro gemito. Altro apprezzamento e quell'effetto nei lombi di Harry.

<<ti stai eccitando?>> chiese Louis. Harry si fermò di colpo e si accorse che Louis non aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma aperti e puntati su di lui.

Harry avvertì l'imbarazzo di essere stato beccato.

<<n-non volevo, io, ma tu- e poi ti sei messo a>>

<<Harry tranquillo. Sto solo scherzando!>>

Harry tolse le mani dalla pelle di Louis.

Louis lo guardò. <<sto davvero solo scherzando ricciolo, non preoccuparti>>

<<ok, sì, ho capito>> fece Harry e Louis fece per voltarsi.

<<hai lasciato fuori un punto, ed è quello che duole più di tutti.>> disse Louis e una volta prono abbassò i calzoncini. <<se per te non è un problema. Il grande gluteo è la parte che sforzo di più facendo surf>>

Harry deglutì.

<<se per te non è un problema>> disse ancora Louis.

<<non lo è per me, se non lo è per te>> fece Harry.

E mise un po' di crema sulle mani.

Bastarono pochi tocchi, poche carezze e la cosa divenne quasi insostenibile per Harry.

Guardava quel “coso” e non faceva che immaginare di poterlo toccare, per davvero, con le mani, con la bocca. Immaginò di aprire le natiche di Louis e insinuarsi lì in mezzo, con la lingua e poi fermarsi e nutrirsi del suo sapore e scoprire come e da cosa nascesse il piacere per Louis.

<<ecco fatto>> disse e di corsa si alzò in piedi e fece un bel tuffo nell'acqua fredda.

Ne aveva proprio bisogno.

–

 

Il pomeriggio passò tra bagni e momenti di relax, fecero anche l’ennesima piccola escursione e poi riordinarono le proprie cose e scesero di nuovo verso il paese.

<<alla fine credo di essermi scottato>>

<<te l'avevo detto>>

<<che palle! anche solo appoggiare la maglietta mi dà fastidio>>

<<non preoccuparti ho della crema alla calendula a casa.>>

<<non so cosa sia ma mi fido di te>> disse Louis

Harry sorrise

<<ci guadagno anche un altro massaggio>> fece Louis.

<<non ho mai detto che te l'avrei messa io>>

<<come vuoi>> disse Louis e poi guardò Harry e gli fece l'occhiolino.

<<idiota>> disse Harry sorridendo.

<<Mio Dio è rimasto ad aspettarci?>> fece Louis. Davanti a loro c'era Davide. Con uno solo dei suoi cani.

<<Ragazzi! Eccovi. Tutto bene? Credevo vi foste persi>>

<<ti avremmo chiamato nel caso>> disse Louis.

<<no, ci siamo solo persi a contemplare il posto, è davvero bellissimo>> disse Harry

<<sono felice vi sia piaciuto>> fece Davide e lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata strana a Louis e poi si rivolse ad Harry <<tutto bene?>> gli chiese.

<<benissimo>> disse Harry.

Louis corrugò la fronte. <<ok, io salgo e mi fiondo in doccia, poi vieni a mettermi la crema ricciolo? Me lo hai promesso>> disse Louis rivolgendosi ad Harry.

<<arrivo>>

<<beh sembra davvero andata bene allora!>> commentò Davide. <<sono molto felice per te Harry>> disse gentilmente.

<<grazie>> fece Harry abbassando lo sguardo.

Louis alzò le spalle e aprì il portone infilandosi su per le scale e poi nell'appartamento. Davvero non ci stava capendo molto. O comunque gli sfuggiva qualcosa.

 

Uscì dalla doccia con la salvietta intorno alla vita. Harry era sul letto, con le gambe incrociate, stava facendo passare le foto fatte quel pomeriggio.

Louis si buttò prono sul materasso, vicino alle sue ginocchia.

<<sono pronto. Fai di me quello che vuoi>>

Harry gli diede una sberla sulla testa. <<ecco fatto>>

<<oh, non sapevo fossi in questo genere di cose>> disse Louis.

Harry posò la fotocamera e si alzò.

Louis si sistemò al centro del letto.

Il materasso si abbassò indicando il ritorno di Harry.

<<se mi addormentassi, non svegliarmi, sono distrutto. Due giorni con te e sono da buttare>>

<<smetti di lamentarti>> fece Harry, iniziando a mettere qualche puntino di crema sulle spalle di Louis.

<<mmm>> fece Louis al contatto <<mi spieghi che diavolo succede tra te e Davide?>>

<<nulla, non succede nulla, perché?>>

<<siete strani e poi c'è quella cosa che ha detto, che mi ha detto oggi, “sei un ragazzo fortunato” che diavolo significa?>>

<<ok, può darsi che Davide pensi sia successo qualcosa tra noi, oggi.>> disse Harry spalmando la crema dolcemente. <<tipo che ci siamo messi insieme o cose così>>

<<oggi? E perché dovrebbe pensare una cosa simile?>>

<<può darsi che durante la colazione io gli abbia detto delle cose>>

<<quali? E poi smettila con questo “può darsi”>>

<<ok, la smetto. Ho detto a Davide che trovavo molto lusinghiero che un uomo come lui volesse uscire con me, ma che ero segretamente innamorato di un altro e che questa vacanza era stata una mia idea per potermi dichiarare e … hai capito>>

<<hai detto a Davide che sei innamorato di me?>>

<<già e che questa vacanza era stata un pretesto per averti solo per me e dichiararmi, quando hai detto della crema e mi hai chiamato “ricciolo” deve aver pensato fosse andata bene la nostra “gita romantica”>>

Louis si mise a ridere, non sguaiatamente, una risata leggere.

<<oh mio Dio!>> fece <<e se l'è bevuta?>>

<<direi di sì>>

altra risata.

<<ora penserà che mi stai spalmando la crema come preliminare>> disse Louis.

<<immagino di sì, chi lo sa cosa può pensare?>>

<<per me si eccita anche un po'. Due ragazzi giovani, eccitati che si sono appena messi insieme, con due corpi favolosi, il piccolo Mick e ...>>

<<Bowie?>>

<<nah, dici?>>

<<hanno avuto una relazione lo sai? Erano molto amici e hanno collaborato e pare che … insomma è una cosa tra leggenda e realtà, mai smentita>>

<<buon per loro, comunque...>>

<<già>>

<<beh, probabile che si ecciti a pensarci insieme. Insomma lui non ha la nostra età da almeno vent'anni>>

<<dai! Non essere cattivo!>> fece Harry fermandosi.

<<non smettere>> disse Louis istintivamente.

<<ho messo la crema sulle spalle, è per le scottature non va sprecata>> fece Harry.

<<mettici un'altra crema, un olio, qualcosa insomma. Prendi il gel per massaggi nella mia borsa!>> fece Louis.

Harry corrugò la fronte. <<tu hai del gel per massaggi?>>

<<lo chiamano anche così>> disse Louis.

Harry prese il flacone, che conosceva benissimo. <<è lubrificante>> fece

<<lo chiamano anche gel per massaggi>> ribadì Louis.

<<sì, ovvio, ma è lubrificante>>

<<è buono. Mi piace il profumo>>

Harry annusò la confezione <<guaranà>> poi si rimise sul letto. <<è buono>> disse

fece scattare il cappuccio e fece cadere una bella striscia partendo tra le scapole fino alla curva della schiena. <<ma perché hai portato del lubrificante?>> chiese Harry. <<insomma sapevi che saremmo stati solo noi due>>

Louis ci mise un attimo prima di rispondere. Le mani di Harry disegnavano dei cerchi sulla sua pelle.

<<non si sa mai>>

Harry arrossì.

Poi Louis concluse la frase. <<a volte lo uso mentre mi masturbo>> disse. <<anzi spesso. Te l'ho detto mi piace il profumo.>>

Harry fece una faccia quasi delusa. Anche se in quel momento non poté non pensare alla mano di Louis che saliva e scendeva dal suo membro, cosparso di lubrificante al guaranà.

<<sai una cosa Louis? io sarò anche uno che flirta in continuazione, ma il tuo essere sempre così esplicito non aiuta>> disse <<per nulla>>.

Louis si voltò sul fianco per guardarlo. <<che?>> gli chiese.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<voltati, non ho finito>> disse.

<<lo so che non hai finito, ma che significa quello che hai detto?>> detto questo Louis si rimise pancia sotto e le mani di Harry ripresero a lavorare sulla sua pelle. Scese verso i fianchi e risalì, meno delicato, più deciso.

Insomma non era facile per nulla, essere amici per tanto, aver veramente attraversato ogni fase insieme, condividendo, storie ed esperienze, perché gli amici fanno così, stanno uno accanto all'altro, ci sono per ogni cosa anche se sono diversi, come loro, uno romantico, l'altro “libertino”, ma sempre presenti uno accanto all'altro, uno così maledettamente sexy, cazzo! Così incredibilmente bello, con quella pelle e quegli occhi e quell'aria calda, così calda e accidenti! E quella maledetta pelle perennemente baciata dal sole e le sue labbra sottili e quel modo così naturale di essere, naturale e sexy, così sexy da-

<<H-Harry>> fece Louis. Harry si fermò. Rendendosi conto di quella che stava facendo.

Le sue mani scendendo e muovendosi e seguendo i suoi pensieri erano finite in modo deciso sulle natiche di Louis. In modo deciso e voluttuoso.

<<m-me lo stai facendo diventare duro>> disse Louis. Genuino e sincero come sempre.

Harry tolse le mani. I due si guardarono.

<<s-scusa, io ero sopra pensiero e le mie mani, si devono essere mosse da sole e->>

<<ok, non fa nulla, solo che>> Louis si sollevò tenendo stretta la salvietta sopra il pube.  <<rischio di aver bisogno di farmi un'altra doccia>> fece e tentò un sorriso.

Harry rilassò finalmente la propria espressione. I due risero.

Il momento imbarazzante sembrò finire, Harry sia alzò, posò il lubrif-l'olio per massaggi sul comodino dalla parte di Louis e poi andò verso il bagno. <<faccio la doccia, poi possiamo decidere dove e cosa mangiare questa sera>>

<<ecco bravo, portami a cena prima di abusare di nuovo del mio corpo>>

<<sono romantico, non posso farci nulla>>

la tensione finalmente stemperata.

L'altra tensione, quella tra le gambe di Harry, ci pensò lui a stemperarla sotto la doccia, con l'aiuto della propria mano e di alcune immagini rimaste impigliate nella sua testa.

\--

Per cena avevano deciso di seguire uno dei tanti consigli di Davide e andare in un paese vicino, Framura, a bere del buon vino e mangiare qualche piatto tipico della riviera.

<< _pansoti_ >> disse Louis

<<è quello che stai mangiando>>

<<sono buoni, molto>>

<<tutto è buono, anche queste cose con un nome assurdo>> provarono a dirlo, ma non vi riuscirono, troppo difficile.

Uno dei camerieri consigliò del buon vino e a metà bottiglia le guance di Harry erano rosse.

<<sei ciucco>> fece Louis ridendo.

<<no, non sono ubriaco>> disse Harry e mise in bocca un altro po' di pansoti.

<<tranquillo, puoi essere ubriaco anche tu, nessuno ti farà del male>>

<<mio eroe>>

<<quale eroe? Io sono il lupo, ricordi?>>

<<ma tu non mi faresti mai del male vero?>>

di colpo Louis divenne serio. <<no, mai. Mai.>>

Harry sorrise e si avvicinò alla sua guancia e gli diede un bel bacio appiccicoso.

<<hey!>> fece Louis ma sorridendo dolcemente. <<prima mi tocchi il culo, poi mi baci, che altro farai?>>

Harry scosse la testa ridendo, Louis lo guardò <<perché ridi? È divertente?>>

poi Harry mise un dito davanti alla faccia di Louis e disse <<tu, tu sei, pericoloso per me>> disse e Louis per un attimo spalancò la bocca, poi Harry continuò <<ma! Ma io sono più pericoloso ancora, tu non lo sai, non lo sai davvero>>

Louis si mise a ridere più forte. <<ahahhahaha... pericoloso!!! il mio ricciolo, naaah!>>

<<tu non lo sai, non sai nulla. Neanche prima ti sei accorto di nulla>>

<<di che parli?>> fece Louis. <<prima quando?>>

<<sotto la doccia>>

<<la doccia? La nostra doccia?>>

<<nostra, sì, quella dove mi tocca immaginarti mentre ti masturbi, ma questa volta, sono stato io a farlo>> Louis fece una faccia sbalordita, si accorse anche che stavano in mezzo ad altra gente e si avvicinò ad Harry, che capì e si avvicinò a sua volta bisbigliando all'orecchio di Louis e scaldando la pelle lì attorno con l’alito caldo. <<prima sotto la doccia ho pensato a tutto quello che avrei potuto farti, se non mi fossi fermato>> disse e poi si allontanò.

Guardò Louis che aveva l'aria stupida e incuriosita allo stesso tempo e disse con un leggero broncio. <<ma perché mi sono fermato?>> un sospiro poi di nuovo <<no, tu mi hai fermato? Perché mi hai fermato?>>

<<i-io ero, cioè, mi stavo>>

<<ti stavi eccitando. E non è stato bello?>>

<<s-sì, ma tu sei tu e io non pensavo che>> Louis sempre più confuso.

<<beh! Me lo hai detto tu di non farmi problemi, di non cercare la storia, di godermela, e sai una cosa?>>

si avvicinò di nuovo all'orecchio di Louis.

<<io con te me la godrei un mondo, davvero>> fece Harry.

Poi prese la bottiglia e riempì di nuovo il bicchiere.

 

<<ok, ci siamo, ci siamo quasi ricciolo, ancora un gradino>> arrivarono in cima alla scala a chiocciola <<ecco adesso due passi e sei nel letto>>

Louis scaricò il corpo di Harry che prima si lamentò e poi si mise a ridere. <<è stata una cena stupenda e mi sono davvero divertito>> disse, Louis era nel frattempo sceso a prendere una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigorifero.

Sentiva Harry blaterare dal piano superiore e sorrideva. E pensava, anche, alle rivelazioni fatte a cena.

Insomma pareva proprio che il suo caro amico avesse una specie di attrazione sessuale per lui.

Piuttosto esplicita ormai.

Louis salì e mise l'acqua sul comodino di Harry.

Si avvicinò <<ecco, adesso togliamo i vestiti>>

Harry seguì tutte le indicazioni di Louis. <<mettiti sotto le coperte>>

<<tu dove vai?>>

<<mi fumo una sigaretta di sotto, non preoccuparti, tu dormi>> disse e diede un bacio sulla fronte ad Harry.

 

Restò sul terrazzino al buio, seduto su una delle sedie con i piedi appoggiati al tavolo.

La brace che vibrava e si affievoliva per poi riprendersi ad una nuova boccata.

Harry. Nei suoi pensieri. 

Pensava alle cose dette al tavolo, era ubriaco, non c'era dubbio, anzi la prova era proprio di sopra, ma non riusciva a non pensare a quello che aveva detto.

Lui vedeva quanto Harry fosse bello, era una cosa che non gli era mai sfuggita, ma non aveva realmente preso in considerazione la cosa, primo perché era il suo migliore amico, secondo perché lo aveva sempre visto come il tipo romantico da “storia” e terzo perché non era mai stato single per abbastanza tempo da pensarci. Baciare Harry.

Poi pensò al corpo, di Harry, beh, bello era proprio bello.

Molto più di molta della gente con cui era stato Louis.

Anche gente con cui aveva fatto del gran sesso.

Ecco, forse era molto meglio di tutta la gente che conosceva.

Insomma detto proprio fuori dai denti era materiale di prima classe.

Scopabile sopra ogni cosa e poi c'era quel viso.

Alcune volte sembrava un bimbo, altre sembrava una specie di Dio del sesso.

Un incrocio tra una rock star e un modello.

Lo diceva da sempre.

La bocca poi, invitante e carnosa al punto giusto.

E le fossette, quelle erano una trappola, lo sapeva, aveva visto un sacco di gente cascarci.

Ma non aveva mai pensato a loro due. A loro due e il sesso. Tra di loro.

Insieme.

<< **noi due** >> disse a bassa voce e poi spense la sigaretta e andò a dormire.

 

–

GIORNO TRE

Quando aprirono gli occhi lo fecero quasi contemporaneamente.

Si mossero tutti e due verso il centro del letto, scontrandosi.

Harry cacciò un lamento.

Louis si ritrasse ma poi si avvicinò ancora.

<<tutto bene?>>

Harry rispose con un grugnito. <<mi fa male la testa>>

<<hai portato qualcosa?>>

<<nello zaino, la tasca davanti>> disse

 

Louis tornò con una pillola. <<credo sia questa>>

<<lo spero>>

Harry mise la pastiglia in bocca e bevve un bel sorso d'acqua.

Poi staccò la bocca dalla bottiglia e la riattaccò. Non si era reso conto di avere così sete.

Louis nel frattempo era andato a pisciare ed era tornato.

<<post sbornia>> gli disse e si rimise nel letto.

L'aria del mattino ancora troppo fredda, la brezza del mare riempiva la stanza, mischiata a l'aria di

montagna.

<<che ore sono?>> chiese Harry.

<<le sette, è prestissimo>> fece Louis sistemandosi sotto la coperta e tornando verso il centro del letto. <<scaldami>> disse.

Harry posò la bottiglia e andò vicino a Louis, estese le braccia e Louis si infilò nello spazio creato.

<<mmm>> fece.

<<scusa per ieri sera, se ho detto qualcosa che>> disse Harry.

<<non ci pensare>> un sospiro <<non fa nulla, eri ubriaco, succede di dire cose che uno non pensa>>

Harry si ritrasse un attimo. <<o cose che uno pensa, ma che non dovrebbe dire comunque>>

Louis trattenne il respiro. Si mosse appena.

Tirandosi lievemente indietro.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo incrociando il blu delle iridi di Louis. <<scusami>> disse piano volgendo lo sguardo altrove.

<<v-va bene>> bisbigliò Louis. <<se per te va bene, intendo>>

<<per me?>> gli chiese allora Harry, non essendo così sicuro di aver capito. 

<<giocare, fare certe cose, con me, se è quello che vuoi>> gli disse <<il sesso, quello che vuoi, per me va bene>> disse.

Harry dovette deglutire. La sola idea lo aveva fatto salivare più del necessario.

<<c-cosa vorresti fare?>> chiese Louis ancora, forse aveva paura di veder tornare Harry sui propri passi. E poi a dirla tutta fuori dai denti aveva anche voglia di farlo e curiosità di farlo con Harry.

<<p-posso? Posso davvero?>> chiese Harry ancora incredulo.

Louis annuì e dovette nascondersi un momento per non far vedere ad Harry quanto si fosse scaldato il suo viso al solo pensiero.

Mentre stava con la testa rivolta verso il materasso, Harry si mosse, facendolo scivolare verso il centro del letto e ritrovandosi così completamente pancia sotto.

<<c-c'è una cosa che ho sempre immaginato di fare, con te, ma non so tu come la vedi>> disse Harry.

<<cosa?>> disse Louis voltandosi verso Harry che stava in ginocchio, ora, accanto a lui.

<<mi piacerebbe, non so come dirlo meglio, “leccarti il culo”>>

Louis si mise a ridere, ma al tempo stesso qualcosa si mosse nel suo basso ventre.

<<oh>> disse senza smettere di sorridere <<sono onorato dal pensiero e dalla tua immaginazione e … direi che si può fare>>

<<p-posso? Ora?>>

<<oh, ok>> fece Louis.

Harry si schiarì la voce, poi aprì il cassetto ed estrasse un elastico per legarsi o capelli.

Scivolò verso il centro del letto e diede un colpetto a Louis per fargli capire che doveva muoversi.

<<ok>> disse Louis <<ingordo>>

<<come biasimarmi>> disse.

Louis si sistemò al meglio, Harry dietro di lui scivolò restando appoggiato sui gomiti. Mise un cuscino sotto il bacino di Louis per avere una migliore angolazione oltre che un'ottima visuale e <<posso allora?>>

<<sì, aspetta>> Louis fece scivolare via i propri boxer.

<<wow>> fece Harry.

<<i tuoi commenti mi imbarazzano>> disse Louis.

<<più o meno del fatto che sto per mangiarmi il tuo culo?>> disse e poggiò entrambe le mani sulle natiche nude di Louis. <<mmm>> commentò dopo il contatto.

<<ok>> respirò Louis.

Harry separò il più possibile le natiche.

Poi si avvicinò e tracciò una linea con la lingua. Le gambe di Louis scattarono leggermente, allungò un braccio dietro di sé e afferrò la parte alta della testa di Harry. <<H-harry>> disse <<lo stiamo facendo veramente?>>

Harry poggiò la propria bocca sull'ano di Louis e mormorò un sì e poi bacio il contorno e iniziò a muovere la lingua in modo da bagnare tutta la superficie.

Louis iniziò a mugolare e emettere suoni che colpivano Harry e lo spronavano ad andare oltre e sempre più a fondo. 

Un paio di volte il corpo di Louis scattò. E Harry allungò un braccio, cingendolo alla vita per tenerlo fermo.

La lingua si fece sempre più bagnata e insistente.

<<posso prendere il tuo>> disse Harry indicando il lubrificante.

Louis aprì gli occhi e per un attimo si rese di nuovo conto di dove fosse. <<ti prego, fai quel che vuoi, ti prego>> disse, mentre cercava con la mano di raggiungere il proprio membro.

Harry prese il lubrificante e lo aprì, mise una buona quantità di gel sulle proprie dita e poi dove era stata la sua lingua.

Louis deglutì.

Harry prese la mano di Louis che saliva e scendeva dal suo membro e la fermò. <<aspetta>> disse <<con calma>>

Louis si lasciò fermare.

Il primo dito di Harry entrò nel corpo di Louis. Facilmente.

E intorno lavorava ancora la sua lingua, poi aggiunse un altro dito. Louis premeva contro l'intrusione.

Avanti e indietro.

Ed Harry non smetteva di abbeverarsi al suo piacere.

Una volta aperto, Harry scivolò via con le dita e entrò meglio con la lingua, Louis praticamente miagolò. <<oh...ooohhh... cazzo, Harreeeeeeeeeeh>> disse.

Fu dopo cinque minuti abbondanti di gemiti e nonsensi che Harry fece scivolare la mano sul suo membro e cacciando la lingua sempre più a fondo, iniziò a pompare il membro di Louis seguendo lo stesso ritmo.

Louis venne, con le lacrime agli occhi e gridando e pregando allo stesso tempo.

Harry baciò ancora per qualche momento la pelle di Louis.

Poi si alzò e osservò il proprio amico.

<<non lo avevo mai fatto prima>> disse piuttosto orgoglioso.

Louis ansimando si voltò mettendosi supino. E guardò verso Harry che aveva un’espressione beata e tronfia. <<eh?>> disse <<che hai detto?>>

<<non lo avevo mai fatto prima>> disse sorridendo.

Louis fece una mezza risata, poi guardò il proprio amico, lì in piedi e quell'enorme rigonfiamento al centro del suo corpo.

Si mise in ginocchio ansimando ancora e abbassò i boxer di Harry e lo prese in bocca, senza troppi complimenti.

L'espressione di Harry cambiò da beata ad estasiata a soddisfatta in pochi minuti.

–

 

Quando Louis scese e si mise al tavolo Harry aveva un’espressione strana in viso, come uno che ha combinato qualcosa per cui non può smettere di gongolare.

<<buongiorno>> disse Louis

<<'giorno>> fece Harry.

<<la finisci?>> Louis gli lanciò il cucchiaino.

<<non ci riesco, è stato troppo divertente e >>

<<ok, c'ero, so come è stato>>

<<l'ho visto che c'eri, eccome!!!>>

<<non dovresti divertiti così tanto però>>

<<ma sei matto? Merito una medaglia d'oro!>> disse sorridendo Harry

<<non sei stato male>> fece Louis.

<<ahahahahahah... wow! Dovevi sentirti, non vedo l'ora di sentirti di nuovo>>

Louis si strozzò con la saliva. <<t-tu vuoi, vuoi rifarlo?>>

<<io sì, se per te non è un problema, non sembrava un problema prima, almeno, quando hai urlato il mio nome, hai presente?>>

<<ma chi sei??? un maniaco??? rivoglio il mio amico!!!>> fece Louis fingendo di lamentarsi.

<<io rivoglio il tuo culo>> disse Harry

<<vergognati!!!>> fece Louis.

Poi Harry sembrò pensare seriamente ad una cosa. <<secondo me tutti quelli con cui stai, che poi si ammalano di te e io ne ho visti->>

<<confermo>> lo interruppe Louis <<modestamente>>

<<beh, secondo me lo fanno non tanto per il sesso in sé e per sé, anche se ora posso confermare essere stupendo, ma perché il tuo modo di venire diventa subito una specie di droga, crea dipendenza.>> poi si indicò il braccio <<guarda!!>> fece <<ho la pelle d'oca, solo a pensarci>>

<<ma smettila!!!>> disse Louis

 

ma poi è così che passarono il pomeriggio.

A provare e riprovare quelle cose, in posizioni diverse e modi diversi.

E ogni verso che usciva dalla gola di Louis non faceva che mandare Harry in estasi, ancora, di più, non bastassero le cose che stavano facendo e più facevano, meno erano sazi di quella cosa.

 <<wowowowowowo... oh cazzo! È il sesso migliore della mia vita>> disse Harry

<<lo voglio, ti prego, voglio sentirti di più>> disse ansimando e gemendo Louis e allora Harry si fermò un attimo. Valutò cosa stesse per accadere e si trovò totalmente d'accordo <<ok>> disse

prese altro lubrificante, e un profilattico dalla sacca di Louis. <<anche questi avevi portato? Per masturbarti immagino>> gli disse ironico, ma Louis era troppo preso da quello che stava per accadere.

Ormai era completamente aperto e non aveva bisogno di nulla, se non di Harry, del suo pene, dentro il proprio corpo.

Harry si sistemò tra le sue gambe tremanti per gli spasmi dati da tutto il sesso fatto.

Sembrava volessero rifarsi di tutto quello che gli era sfuggito nei loro anni di amicizia. Solo amicizia. Pensare che fino a quella vacanza non avevano nemmeno mai dormito nello stesso letto.

Forse nella stessa tenda in campeggio, al massimo.

<<va bene così o preferisci a gattoni>>

<<no, così, va bene così>>

Louis lo afferrò con le gambe e Harry una volta sistemato il profilattico si allineò al suo corpo.

Entrò lentamente, Louis riprese ad emettere quei suoni.

<<oh, sei stupendo>> riprese a cantare Harry. <<bellissimo, sei bellissimo così>>

E aumentava ritmo e impeto.

Ci fu un momento in cui le loro fronti si scontrarono e Harry afferrò meglio il corpo di Louis e si ritrovò ad ansimare ad un millimetro dalla sua bocca gemente. <<Lou>> disse, prima di chiuderla con un bacio. Quel gesto, che era nulla in confronto al resto, sembrò innescare qualcosa di ancora più intimo e forte. Louis rispose al bacio e il suo corpo ebbe un sussulto.

Harry abbassò la mano al suo ventre e poi lo afferrò permettendogli di rilasciare tutto il piacere. Louis aprì la bocca staccandola da quella di Harry e di nuovo gridò il suo nome, portando Harry al massimo.

<<oh Louuhee>> venne.

\--

<<che ore sono?>> chiese Harry guardando verso il soffitto.

Louis fece a fatica il gesto di prendere il telefono sul comodino.

E lo lasciò cadere sul petto di Harry <<ouch!>> Harry guardò l'ora.

<<sono le sei>> disse, dal corpo accanto non giunse nessuna voce.

<<dovremmo mangiare, no? dovremmo decidere cosa fare e dove andare>>

Louis mormorò qualcosa, ma non sembrava aver voglia di parlare.

<<quanto può durare un post orgasmo, è da mezz'ora che non dici e non fai nulla>>

Louis si voltò guardandolo in viso. Harry ricambiò lo sguardo. <<non hai fame?>>

Louis alzò le spalle. Sollevò le braccia sopra la testa.

<<o magari potremmo farci una doccia>> disse Harry. <<inizio a sentirmi appiccicoso>> fece

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Si mise sul fianco e poi si appoggiò sul gomito, sollevandosi fino a che la propria bocca non fosse all'altezza da quella di Harry, che spostò il viso leggermente verso il suo. <<che?>> disse, ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere nulla né a ricevere risposta perché quella breve parola morì sulle labbra di Louis.

Si baciarono. Si baciarono molto.

Il corpo di Louis scivolò a cavallo di quello di Harry.

Che fece scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e poi lo afferrò appena sotto i glutei.

Facendolo dondolare leggermente sul proprio membro, creando frizione.

<<approfitta di questo momento>> disse Louis lascivo. Allungò la mano verso la boccetta di Lubrificante. E lo mise sul petto di Harry. Harry sorrise nella sua bocca e aprì la boccetta versandone un bel po' lungo la curva della schiena di Louis e poi tracciando una linea fino all'interno delle sue natiche e soffermandosi al suo ingresso.

<<mmm>> gemette Louis.

Poi infilò un dito, non serviva molto lavoro, Louis era piuttosto aperto dopo la giornata di sesso che avevano trascorso.

<<non mi immagino come potrei smettere ora>> disse Harry

<<non farlo>> disse Louis malizioso, dondolando un po'

Harry mise un po' di gel anche sul proprio membro e afferrando con una mano il fianco di Louis lo fece scivolare all'interno del suo corpo.

<<mpf>> fece Louis muovendosi un po' <<così grande>> disse piano.

<<se continui a dondolarti così finisce che vengo tra due secondi>> commentò Harry

si baciarono. Ancora. Louis iniziò a trovare i loro baci tanto necessari quanto la scoperta del sesso, che era gratificante, per non dire simbiotico e grandioso.

I baci erano lo stesso, forse anche qualcosa in più. Ogni volta sentiva formarsi la pelle d'oca alla base della nuca e sulla schiena.

E riusciva a carpire in Harry la stessa passione del congiungersi con lui, labbra e sesso.

Nel giro di mezz'ora Louis cadde sul corpo di Harry, più appiccicoso di prima.

<<non voglio uscire>> disse Harry

<<possiamo prendere qualcosa da fuori o cucinare in casa? Tu sei un bravo cuoco>> lo rassicurò Louis.

<<intendo che non voglio uscire dal tuo corpo>> sorrise Harry.

<<allora è vero>>

<<cosa?>>

<<hai sviluppato una dipendenza, in così poco?>> gli chiese Louis

<<non puoi capire cosa sei>> disse Harry baciandolo

<<credo di capirlo, perché hai lo stesso effetto su di me>> disse Louis.

<<e tutto questo tempo a non farlo!!! non ci credo che siamo stati così idioti!!!>>

Louis iniziò a muoversi, Harry afferrò il proprio pene e lo fece scivolare fuori dal suo corpo, con dispiacere.

 

 

In qualche modo riuscirono ad uscire di casa.

<<quando è la festa?>>

<<la fiera del gattafin?>> lo corresse Harry <<è domani sera>>

<<non so se mi piacerà una cosa con un nome così strano>>

<<lo hai detto di ogni cosa che hai mangiato fino ad ora e poi hai fatto il bis di tutto>> disse Harry e gli pizzicò il fianco. Louis si spostò un attimo per poi appoggiarsi di nuovo al fianco di Harry. 

<<ho una fame boia>> fece Louis.

<<ti credo>> disse Harry.

Aspettarono le pizze a portar via e poi ripercorsero la strada fino all'appartamento. Harry prima di uscire aveva apparecchiato sul terrazzino. <<previsione e preparazione>> aveva detto.

Louis si sedette <<avevi ragione, o si sarebbero freddate le pizze>>

Harry fece una faccia tronfia.

<<sei da sposare>> disse Louis, poi si rese conto <<cioè, no, scusa, non sei da sposare, sei da scopare, da farsi scopare>> disse facendogli l'occhiolino. <<questa è la tua vacanza della libertà e del sesso, anzi brindiamo>> sollevarono le lattine di coca cola, ma Harry sorrise e non disse nulla.

<<giusto?>> gli chiese Louis.

<<giustissimo e tu sei il compagno perfetto, non potevo capitare in mani migliori, o tra gambe migliori o>>

<<abbiamo capito!>> fece Louis fingendosi imbarazzato. Mangiarono ridendo a provando a decidere cosa fare l'indomani, perché sapevano esattamente come avrebbero passato la sera.

Ovvero come aveva passato l'intera giornata.

Era bello, era perfetto, perché smettere?

 

Ci fu un momento appena dopo l'amplesso, in cui la mano di Louis era ancora imprigionata tra i riccioli di Harry e la bocca di Harry premuta sulla spalla di Louis, in cui Harry ebbe uno di quei pensieri. <<e se lui fosse...>> ma non disse nulla.

Poi ci fu un altro momento, in cui Louis si accoccolò dietro al suo corpo, abbracciandolo, sostenendo che essendo lui il più vecchio toccasse a lui quella parte, “big spoon”, in cui Harry pensò. <<e se fosse lui>> ma ancora non disse nulla.

–

 

GIORNO QUATTRO.

 

Quando Harry aprì gli occhi notò con dispiacere di essere solo nel letto.

Un piccolo biglietto era appoggiato sul cuscino. “surf”, ci trovò scritto.

Per un attimo provò a visualizzare la mano di Louis scrivere quelle cose, aveva scoperto da poco quanto amasse la delicatezza nascosta in Louis.

Era il classico tipo in cui noti subito la sua capacità di spiccare nel gruppo, disordinato, casinista, lontano da qualsiasi cosa che richiedesse precisione e finezza, tutte le cose che avevano fatto nella vita, quelle che necessitassero di un po' di metodo, nelle mani di Louis cambiavano, venivano fatte alla “tommo” come diceva lui. Fare le cose alla _tommo_ era farle in modo che funzionassero in qualche modo, anche approssimativo, in modo da raggiungere lo scopo e presto.

Ma ora aveva scoperto una finezza in quel suo modo di muoversi, soprattutto nel suo modo di muovere delicatamente le mani.

<<mmmm>> dovette smettere di pensare a lui perché si sentì immediatamente eccitato al solo pensiero.

Era proprio vero allora! Louis, creava dipendenza.

E poi c'era l'altra cosa che lo faceva impazzire, ovvero che fosse un “passivo” molto attivo. Molto dominante, cosa che lo mandava fuori di testa.

E che fosse privo di imbarazzo. Risentì ogni gemito nella testa e la sua mano scese ad afferrare il proprio membro. Poi decise per una migliore soluzione.

 

 

<<è da quando sei sceso che hai quest'aria da idiota>>

<<oh, grazie del complimento>> fece Harry senza perdere il sorriso.

<<comunque, dimmi perché stiamo andando da questa parte? La navetta parte da là>> disse Louis

<<voglio fare la mulattiera. Fermarci nel bosco per un pic nic e risalire con calma>>

<<mi sembri parecchio eccitato per una cosa del genere. É un pic-nic>> notò Louis.

<<voglio scoparti nel bosco, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, volevo che fosse una sorpresa>>

Louis si fermò un attimo. Poi si morse l'interno della guancia. <<oh. Uhm. ok>>

<<a te va bene, vero?>> chiese Harry

<<a me va molto bene>> rispose Louis.

Camminarono per un po'.

<<senti, visto che sei stato tu il primo a parlarne, volevo chiederti... a te va bene? Intendo, come lo facciamo, il fatto che io sia praticamente sempre stato passivo e tu->>

<<perché me lo chiedi?>>

<<ho sempre pensato che tu fossi più passivo che attivo>>

<<davvero? Io ho sempre pensato che tu fossi più attivo che passivo>> disse Harry <<forse per il tuo carattere>>

<<anche io ho sempre pensato lo stesso, non so perché>>

<<magari è per questo che...>> iniziò Harry.

<<che?>>

<<che non è mai successo prima, insomma, magari il fatto di non trovare corrispondenza o di pensare che non vi fosse corrispondenza ci ha fermati.>>

<<no, io penso che dipenda dal carattere, dal nostro modo di approcciare queste cose. Tu il tipo da storia e io quello da scopata e via>>

Harry fece una faccia strana. <<certo, forse anche quello>> uff.

 

dopo venti minuti di camminata in salita si fermarono ai margini della strada addentrandosi in un piccolo bosco, si sistemarono su delle rocce che formavano uno spiazzo.

<<ogni luogo in questo posto è da incanto, sembra la foresta di Robin Hood>>

<<già. Oppure quella che troveresti in un libro sulle fate>>

<<la parte in salita è la meno piacevole>> commentò Louis.

Harry gli passò i sandwich che aveva preparato al mattino.

<<ed è qua che intendi scoparmi?>>

<<esattamente, ma ora mangiamo>> disse sorridendo.

I due mangiarono guardandosi attorno. Harry scattò qualche foto.

<<le metterò nel nostro album>>

Louis smise di masticare <<nostro>> disse <<addirittura>>

<<hai capito cosa intendo>> fece Harry anche un po' annoiato.

<<beh con te c'è sempre da stare attenti, potresti cadere nelle vecchie abitudini in un attimo>>

<<beh è dura visto che stai sempre a ricordarmi di non farlo>> ribatté subito Harry.

<<lo faccio per il tuo bene>>

<<penso sia molto più per il tuo, che per il mio, ma se vuoi ti lascio questa parte da altruista>>

Louis fece una faccia un po' confusa. Gli sembrò di scorgere un tono un po' troppo sarcastico nelle parole di Harry, ma lasciò correre.

L'umore di Harry cambiò leggermente.

<<c'è qualcosa che non va?>> gli chiese Louis dopo un po'.

<<no, niente, tutto perfetto direi>> rispose Harry.

Sistemarono gli scarti in modo da non lasciare cose in giro e poi Harry fece ancora un paio di foto. Louis che era rimasto seduto sulle rocce si alzò e andò verso di lui. Abbracciandolo da dietro.

Harry abbassò il telefono e afferrò i polsi di Louis che lo stavano cingendo.

Fece un mezzo giro e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia. E per un momento il viso di Louis gli sembrò sorpreso.

Harry non ci andò leggerissimo, del resto era dal risveglio che stava esplodendo di desiderio per Louis e poi c'era anche qualcosa di più. Una specie di piccolo rancore, probabilmente ingiustificato, che iniziava a maturare dentro. Lui lo voleva. Lo voleva e basta.

E non gli importava se quella fosse una vacanza di totale libertà sessuale o l'inizio di una storia. Voleva che Louis, come lui, non ci pensasse, non stesse continuamente a ribadire i confini di quella cosa. Voleva che fosse suo, per una parentesi, per sempre, non gli importava, anzi, ad essere totalmente sincero, se quella cosa fosse anche durata per sempre lui l'avrebbe vissuta volentieri.

Non voleva che Louis mettesse paletti.

E gli dimostrò quella cosa spingendolo contro un albero, prendendolo in ogni modo possibile e poi penetrandolo.

<<asp-aspettaaah>> disse ad un certo punto Louis. <<la gambahh- crampo>> disse e Harry si fermò per un attimo. Prese Louis e lo mise sulle rocce. Ed entrò di nuovo dentro di lui senza troppi complimenti. Louis urlava, ansimava, gemeva, e stringeva ogni parte di Harry che riuscisse a raggiungere. <<sei così forte>> disse

Harry spinse ancora di più, la pelle di Louis contro la roccia le sue urla di piacere e quella cosa dentro che cresceva, la consapevolezza di volerlo, ancora, più forte, più in fondo, più dentro e per sempre.

<<voglio sentirti venire>> ancora <<più forte baby>> più forte <<di il mio nome, Lou>> più in fondo <<dillo piccolo, solo per me>> più dentro <<siamo io e te, baby, **noi due** >> per sempre.

<<Harryyyyy>>

\---

 Louis guardò la propria schiena prima di entrare in doccia, la roccia su qui lo avevano fatto aveva lasciato parecchi lividi e poi l'impeto e la forza messi da Harry e quelle parole e il cambiamento d'umore. Louis non capiva, sapeva che qualcosa gli stava sfuggendo, ma non riusciva a capire cosa di preciso.

<<Lou, hai fatto?>>

<<non sono ancora entrato>> fece Louis e andò ad aprire la porta, Harry lo guardò e per un attimo sembrò restare senza fiato.

<<vuoi farla con me?>> chiese Louis.

Harry guardò il ragazzo nudo che gli stava davanti. <<riuscirò mai a smettere?>> disse e poi lo prese sul ripiano del bagno. Quando finirono decisero sarebbe stato più produttivo lavarsi separatamente.

Sotto il getto d'acqua Louis pensò seriamente a quelle parole pronunciate da Harry. Lui? Avrebbe potuto smettere? Non era il tipo da farsi domande, ma continuava nella sua testa a risuonare quella cosa. **Noi due**.

 **Noi due**. Anche lui lo aveva pensato, prima che accadesse tutto e sì, si era dato la spiegazione che potesse essere frutto della voglia e del desiderio. Ma detto da Harry sembrava avere un altro senso.

E lui? Avrebbe potuto smettere? Ci sarebbe riuscito?

Era una vacanza. La vacanza di Harry dalle storie serie. Che ironia sarebbe stata diventare uno dei petulanti fidanzati di Harry.

  1. non poteva diventare come gli altri, impegnati da subito e poi... no



non poteva perdere il proprio amico.

Sarebbe finito tutto, al rientro.

Sarebbero tornati amici e basta. Louis sarebbe andato di nuovo per locali e Harry si sarebbe fidanzato col postino, probabilmente perché gli consegnava la posta.

Fece una risata, un po' amara a dire il vero.

 

La fiera del “gattafin” si svolgeva non lontano dall'appartamento.

Ci arrivarono quasi in silenzio, commentando ogni tanto il paesaggio, l'allestimento, le persone che incontravano. Harry teneva in mano anche la sua agenda per gli appunti.

Si sedettero ad uno dei tavoli. <<vado a fare la fila alla cassa>> disse Harry e Louis restò un attimo da solo, ne approfittò per controllare il telefono, che come sempre non prendeva un gran che.

Harry tornò con due bei piatti fumanti. <<questi sono i gattafin per la ricerca e questi sono da mangiare>> disse.

Louis li guardò poco convinto. Poi iniziò a mangiare.

<<sono buonissimi>> disse

<<visto?>>

ogni tanto venivano disturbati dal telefono di Louis che iniziava a ricevere messaggi.

<<chi ti scrive?>> chiese Harry mentre riempiva di parole il suo taccuino.

<<oh sono cose vecchie e cose nuove.>>

<<tipo?>>

<<niente di che, uno è Niall, guarda che cretino>> fece passando il telefono ad Harry. <<mi prendo ancora una birra>> fece, poi Louis, alzandosi.

Harry guardò il messaggio di Niall e sorrise. <<che pirla>> disse. Poi un altro messaggio fece vibrare il telefono. Harry fu spinto dalla curiosità e lo aprì.

C'erano delle faccine un po' idiote e una frase <<così potrò farti venire ancora ;)>> con tanto di faccina ammiccante. Salì un attimo nella conversazione, poche frasi di Louis, quasi nulla, e questo M. last night, ovvio, che scriveva a Louis chiedendogli di vedersi ancora. E Louis che rispondeva <<certo, mi è piaciuto, ma sarò via per un po'>> e poi quello che rispondeva <<quando tornerai vorrei approfittare ancora un po' di te, magari mi invento qualcosa di ancora più eccitante, l'altra sera mi sembravi piuttosto spinto nella mia stessa direzione>> e Louis ancora <<un po' di bondage non si nega a nessuno>> e poi ancora questo tizio <<beh, allora aspetterò che torni>> e quel <<così potrò farti venire ancora>>.

Harry mise il telefono sul tavolo. Louis aveva detto di non ricordarsi nemmeno chi  fosse questo tizio, invece c'era un intera conversazione. Sbuffò e sentì qualcosa di inaspettato nella pancia e le mani presero a muoversi, nervose.

Louis si sedette davanti a lui.

<<visto che coglione?>> fece sorridendo e riferendosi a Niall.

<<già. Proprio un coglione>> disse Harry.

<<tutto bene, ricciolo?>>

<<come no>> fece Harry, era così nervoso che avrebbe potuto spaccare in due il tavolo prendendolo a pugni.

Louis bevve e finì il suo piatto.

<<quanti giorni mancano al rientro?>> chiese Louis e quella frase bastò a scatenare l'inferno.

Harry fece una faccia arrabbiata, infastidita e ferita. <<non ti preoccupare, torniamo prima del previsto>>

<<oh, è perché?>>

<<beh, questo era il motivo per cui siamo venuti e non ha sento fermarsi oltre, non c'è altro da fare qua, no? Quindi non preoccuparti torni presto>>

<<non mi stavo preoccup->> la frase morì a metà.

<<ho finito, andiamocene>>

<<m-ma siamo appena arrivati!>>

<<andiamo e basta. Così controllo i voli per il rientro e il treno e avviso Davide>> disse Harry e si mise a camminare. Louis lo seguì confuso fino a che non furono fuori dal caos e dalla mischia di persone accorse per la fiera.

Poi allungò il braccio e provò ad afferrare Harry.

<<Harry che cazzo! Cosa ti succede?>>

<<non mi succede un cazzo, ok? Adesso cammina>>

<<hey! Modera quel tono di merda, va bene?>>

<<come preferisci, se vuoi posso caricarti in spalla e poi portarti di sopra, magari ti lego un po' al letto, mentre organizzo il rientro, poi potrò farti venire per la ottocentesima volta, così da non restare senza sesso, almeno tornerai bello carico per il tuo amichetto, no?>>

<<c-che?>>

<<cosa ti è sfuggito, la parte in cui ti lego? Un po' di bondage non si nega a nessuno no? E a te piace vero?>>

<<non mi parlare così, ok, non so di c- oh>>

<<già>>

<<hai letto i miei messaggi?>>

Harry arrivò al portone e lo aprì.

<<non ti azzardare! Harry!>> lo afferrò per la manica della camicia. E ne strappò un lembo.

Harry si voltò andò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. E poi lo spinse contro la parete delle scale che portavano al loro appartamento. <<cosa?>> fece Harry e poi vide il volto di Louis, lì davanti. <<vuoi farlo? Vuoi farlo così? Ti piace così?>>

<<n-no, non mi piace!!! non se tu sei arrabbiato con me!!! non se non capisco perché sei così arrabbiato!!!>>

<<non capisci? Cazzo!!!>> fece Harry e tirò un pugno nel muro.

<<Harry smettila>> disse Louis quasi spaventato.

<<siamo qua e tu stai pensando a quanto tornerai e potrai farti una scopata con questo tizio e->>

<<no! Non sto pensando a nessuno, non so cosa tu abbia capito->>

<<ho capito che il tizio che ti sei scopato l'ultima volta, quello con cui hai giocato a farti legare, mi viene da vomitare solo a pensarci! Beh, quel tizio, ti sta aspettando per il secondo round>>

<<che aspetti pure! Io non voglio stare con lui>>

<<ma se come ti sono arrivati i suoi messaggi ti sei preoccupato subito di sapere quando saremmo rientrati>>

<<perché non volevo che finisse, non voglio, non voglio che finisca!>>

Harry si congelò immediatamente. <<n-non vuoi?>>

<<no, non voglio, visto che siamo venuti per questa fiera, ho pensato che la fine della vacanza fosse vicina e io non vorrei, non vorrei che finisse tanto presto>> disse Louis abbassando lo sguardo.

<<m-ma il tizio c->>

<<oh Harry! Dare corda in un paio di messaggi non significa nulla, non ho mai avuto intenzione di uscirci ancora e il bondage è stata l'unica nota positiva del sesso con quel tizio! E poi è stato prima, prima di questa- di questa cosa>>

<<non vuoi tornare?>>

<<no>>

<<e vuoi restare>>

<<sì>>

Harry si spostò i capelli. Louis tenne lo sguardo basso. Poi lo sentì avvicinarsi e avvolgerlo col suo corpo. <<scusa>> disse baciandogli il collo e il mento e salendo verso le labbra <<scusa, non so cosa mi sia preso, ero impazzito>>

<<eri davvero impazzito>> disse Louis facendosi prendere e sollevare.

<<ero pazzo, sono pazzo>> disse Harry <<sono davvero pazzo, lo sai?>>

<<di gelosia>> disse Louis sorridendo.

<<l'idea che qualcuno possa portarmi via questa cosa, con te, anche solo l'idea che possa finire, io>>

lo sollevò completamente e iniziò a salire i pochi gradini che portavano alla porta del loro appartamento

<<quanto manca?>>

<<dipende, se ti fai scopare sul tavolo della cucina siamo arrivati>>

<<no, intendo>> una risata di Louis e altri baci <<intendo al rientro, quanto manca? Quanti giorni?>>

<<altri tre giorni>>

Louis fece una specie di broncio. <<non voglio tornare, non voglio che finisca>> fece Louis. <<questa cosa intendo>> disse.

<<non deve finire nulla se tu non vuoi, qua o a Londra, non deve finire se non vuoi>>

<<m-ma tu e la tua libertà e il sesso come divertimento e->>

<<me ne sbatto di tutto, voglio averti, voglio guardarti e pensare che sei mio, solo mio, e che nessuno ti possa toccare oltre me, voglio averti, Louis, voglio non smettere mai e poi... il sesso con te è ogni cosa, divertente e bello e speciale e dolce, è tutto>> poi Harry guardò Louis <<ma so che tu non sei da storia, che non ti leghi a nessuno e quindi>>

<<Harry, io sono legato a te da tutta la vita, lo sarò per sempre. Voglio essere legato a te a doppio giro>>

<<beh, lo hai detto tu, un po' di bondage non si nega a nessuno>>

Louis si mise a ridere. E Harry sorrise vedendolo felice e tra le sue braccia, ancora.

 

Arrivarono alla camera da letto e visto che ormai questa cosa del bondage era nell'aria Harry pensò fosse il momento adatto per introdurre qualcosa di nuovo e divertente, tipo

<<vediamo, vediamo... uhm, una cintura>>

Louis batté le mani <<sììì, la cintura ci piace>>

<<un uomo deve avere almeno un paio di cinture>> sottolineò Harry.

<<una basta, credo>>

Harry fece voltare Louis mettendolo sulla pancia. Già che c'era gli diede anche un paio di sculacciate.

<<sicuro che non ci serva una parola di sicurezza>> chiese Louis.

<<voglio solo legarti e farti venire un paio di volte>> specificò Harry.

<<ok, ma non farmi male>> puntualizzò Louis.

<<un paio di sculacciare mentre ti sbatto?>>

<<quelle sì>> disse Louis malizioso.

<<bene>> fece Harry <<mani dietro la schiena baby>>

<<mi piace quando mi chiami baby>> disse Louis e da bravo mise le mani dietro la schiena. Harry avvolse la cintura attorno ai polsi giunti e la fermò alla fine incastrandola nella fibbia.

<<perfetto>> fece contemplando l'opera. <<ne servirebbero ancora un paio per legarti i piedi, va beh, questa volta ci accontenteremo>>

<<ce l'ho già duro>> commentò Louis.

Harry si avvicinò al fondo schiena di Louis e lo sollevò sistemando un cuscino sotto il suo ventre. Louis allargò per bene le gambe e buttò il sedere il più in fuori che poté.

Harry prima di mettersi in posizione picchiò il proprio pene eretto contro il sedere di Louis.

<<mmmm qualcuno è su di giri>> commentò Louis.

<<tu non puoi capire cosa vedo da questa angolazione, nella mia relazione dovrei scrivere che ho mangiato il gattafin ed era davvero buono, ma la pietanza più deliziosa è stato il culo del mio migliore amico, tanto da diventare il mio cibo preferito, succulento>> altra pacca, poi si abbassò, la bocca all'altezza del sedere <<dolce e salato allo stesso tempo>> un primo incontro tra la bocca e l'ano di Louis. <<a volte con aggiunta di guaranà>> la lingua. <<mmm>> e poi iniziò a scivolare lì attorno sempre con la lingua, poi si aiutò con il primo dito, poi il secondo, poi infilò la punta della lingua senza mai perdere ritmo, mentre Louis che si muoveva e miagolava e gemeva e ripeteva il nome di Harry. Poi arrivò anche il famoso guaranà. E la lingua si fece molto più insistente e poi Harry che stava praticamente per venire si mise dietro di lui. Con una mano afferrò i polsi al centro, tenendo la cintura e entrò con una bella spinta decisa. <<ooooooooooh>> fece Louis.

Harry si mise a spingere, forte e deciso, ma non da fare male, sempre ancorato alla cintura.

Ogni tanto cambiava mano e con l'altra afferrava il fianco di Louis.

Finirono dopo un po', sudati e ansimanti.

 

<<voglio che smetti di sentire quel tizio>>

<<quale tizio?>>

<<quello del messaggio>>

<<ci stai ancora pensando?>> Louis trovando le ultime forze salì a cavalcioni sul corpo di Harry.

<<sono tuo. Harry. Sono tuo. Smetterò di sentire lui e chiunque altro, ma non perder tempo a pensare a queste cose, io sono tuo. Lo sono anche da prima che tutto cominciasse. Ho iniziato a pensare a **noi due** anche prima del sesso. >>

<<davvero?>>

Louis annuì. Poi si sdraiò sul petto di Harry che lo abbracciò stretto. << **noi due** >> disse <<che suono meraviglioso>>

Louis sorrise con la bocca all'altezza del cuore di Harry. << **noi due** >> sospirò e si sentì felice.

<<ma ora ti dispiace slegarmi?>>

;)

 

fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
